


Returned Mail

by Julia3132



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempt at reconciliation, Blaine/Sebastian only acknowledged to keep Seblaine readers updated, Cannon Divergent Season 6, M/M, Unfriendly to Kurt, Unrequited Love, newly established friendship, stages of grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Sam finds out that Kurt has returned to Lima and the extents he will go to  get Blaine back





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine/Sebastian is acknowledged because I flirted with a Seblaine relationship (It was never going to happen. This was always Blam) and several Seblaine readers have told me they enjoy the series (even though Bas has been put firmly in the friend zone). I want to keep them updated. I will never turn away a reader.
> 
> Warning to Klaine readers* This is a Blam series. It is unfriendly to Kurt 
> 
> I do not now, or have I ever, been affiliated with Glee (If I was Sam would have objected at the wedding)
> 
> That's it but please read End Notes

** Months following  ** _** Whoever’s Next ** _

 

Sam came home and heard Blaine singing in the shower. After Blaine moved back to Lima, the two had moved in together. Sam wanted to support Blaine as he went through the stages of grief in dealing with not only Kurt but being cut from NYADA. The fact that he was totally and completely in love with Blaine had nothing to do with it.

Blaine had been doing so well. Sam honestly thought that he was not too far from accepting what had happened the last few months, but now all of that progress was going to be shot to hell. _**Kurt Hummel is in Lima**_. Sam wondered which stage Blaine would regress to, depression or anger.

As he waited for Blaine to finish his shower, Sam noticed an envelope on the coffee table. When he picked it up, he saw that it was obviously in Kurt’s handwriting. The letter was addressed to _The Man for Whom There Will Never Be a Next_. Sam wanted to vomit. Blaine knew about Kurt. Sam knew it was wrong, but he decided to read the letter so he would know what he had to deal with.

_To The Man For Whom There Will Never Be A Next,_

_I love you. I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, but I do. You are the love of my life. I’m here to get you back. First, I’m going to gain your forgiveness and then I’m going to get your heart back._

_You were right. When we were together, and totally in sync, there was no better feeling on earth. And you were right. I did not adapt well to you becoming the person you are and not the person I saw you as. When I win you back I cannot promise that I will learn to like superheroes, or Star Wars or any of that geeky stuff you have Sam for. I will promise to help you chase YOUR dreams. I don’t care if we wind up on Broadway together or you become the next Michael Buble or George Clooney or even Mr. Schue as long as you are happy._

_I am sorry I never acknowledged your bullies. They are still with you. They never left. Their memory is what drove you to want to protect me. Their memory is why you always wanted to show our love to everyone. You want people to understand that it is more than acceptable for two boys to love each other in an open and PUBLIC relationship. When you take me back, I promise to show the world how much I love you. Everyday. Fearlessly and Forever. Right?_

_You were right, again, I did not give you a fair second chance. I pray that you will give me one, and you know I don’t pray._

_Years ago, you grabbed my hand and led me into my future with you. Give me the same chance to grab your hand and lead you into your future with me. I’m not going anywhere._

_From the Person Who Loves You Still_

When Sam finished, he took the letter and threw it like it was burning his hand. It was so much worse than he thought. What was he going to do?

At just that moment his phone vibrated. It was Bas (The four of them had all started calling him Bas. It separated the friend he was now from the boy he was in high school)

_(B)as_man: Cap, Britt and Tana told me about Hummel. I’m leaving Paris for Lima tomorrow. Too late to stop me. Don’t worry Sammy. Blam will be ok._

Sam held his phone to his chest.

“Blam will be ok.”

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> This letter is not only Kurt's response to 'Whoever's Next' but (what I believe--my opinion guys) it is everything he wanted to say at Scandals before 'that (gag) relationship' was introduced. The entire first stanza is exactly what Kurt said when he first saw Blaine, along with a ‘love of my life’ thrown in (Kurt talking to Rachel upon returning to Lima). You’ll see how Blaine feels about Kurt’s letter soon.


End file.
